Brother vs. Brother
This is the fight scene between Waveripple and Wolfclaw over Riverpelt, and it is spoken by them both. Btw It's pretty short! I hope you enjoy it! "Riverpelt, get out of here!" Wolfclaw yowled, he was filled up with anger as he glared at his brother defiantly, Riverpelt ran through the woods, leaving them both alone. "Why are you here?!" he said, "Why are you doing this to me?" Waveripple glared at him coldly. "I deserve her, not you!" Wolfclaw got even more angrier at his brother and they both started circling each other, ready to attack any second. Wolfclaw snorted at him. "So you're jealous of me?" Waveripple laughed, and snarled at Wolfclaw. "Why would I be jealous of you?" "Because Riverpelt loves me." Waveripple rollled his eyes. "Please, If you hadn't came, she would have fell in love with me,'' and have had my kits." Wolfclaw felt outraged. "She would ''never ''love you! And you didn't want me to show up because you know I could beat you in a fight," Wolfclaw meowed boldly, "You know I'm stronger than you." With that, Waveripple launched himself at his brother. "You are not stronger than me!" Wolfclaw quickly spinned and pinned Waveripple to the ground and hissed. "You don't want to do this, Waveripple." Waveripple glared at him. "Yes I do, and we'll fight to the death!" Waveripple knocked Wolfclaw off-balance with his leg. Wolfclaw didn't want to do this to his brother, but if a fight was what he wanted, a fight he would get. Wolfclaw jumped onto Waveripple and clawed his stomach with his back legs. Waveripple howled in rage and clawed Wolfclaw across his face. It didn't stop him, and he bit down hard on his leg. He got up off of Waveripple, and noticed he was practically covered in blood. "Give up yet?" Wolfclaw hissed. "Never! And I'll fight until you die!" Waveripple launched himself at Wolfclaw once again, but this time Waveripple was ready for him, and instead Wolfclaw was pinned to the ground. Waveripple hissed into his ear, "Now it's time for you to die, and for Riverpelt to be mine!" Waveripple's teeth were edging closer to Wolfclaw's neck, but then he got this sudden bit of strength, and shot Waveripple off of him many tail lengths away. Once Waveripple was stunned, Wolfclaw made his way over to him and slashed his stomach open. Waveripple yowled in anger as blood poured out of the cut. Wolfclaw said his last words to his brother. "I love you, brother, but I'll never forget what you did to me, ''never!" Waveripple's eyes stared coldly into Wolfclaw's and then his body went limp, and his eyes glazed. Wolfclaw looked down at his brother and felt so much regret for killing him, but he deserved it. "Wolfclaw." he heard a familiar voice call his name, and turned to see Brightstar and Riverpelt coming towards him. "Brightstar! Riverpelt!" Riverpelt's eyes were glazed with regret and relief, and Wolfclaw knew it would take a while for her to get over this, "This isn't--" But Brightstar cut him off. "I never knew Waveripple would want to fight his own clanmate, let alone his own brother," Brightstar turned to Wolfclaw, "We saw the whole thing, it was nice of you to give him a chance to stay alive, but it was obvious he would have fought you anyway." Riverpelt was still speechless, probably from the shock of what had happened earlier, he turned his gaze to Brightstar. "Will I get in trouble for this?" Brightstar shook her head. "Even though you broke the warrior code, Waveripple was the one that fought you first, you would had rather fought verbally than physically," Wolfclaw nodded his head and Brightstar continued, "We'll keep this between us, and we'll tell the clan that a fox killed him." Wolfclaw nodded once again and Brightstar gave Wolfclaw room to talk with Riverpelt. "I'm sorry you had to see that Riverpelt," Wolfclaw bent his head sadly, "Maybe I shouldn't had fought him..." "No, after what he tried to do to me, he deserved it." Wolfclaw stare into her beautiful blue eyes. "But you did love him first." Riverpelt looked sympathetically at him. "I only liked him for a while, Wolfclaw, you were a great friend of mine and you were always there for me, and Waveripple wasn't," Her eyes filled with love, "You care about me and Waveripple only cared about himself," Riverpelt purred and touched muzzles with Wolfclaw, "I love you, and you only." Wolfclaw purred too. "I love you too, Riverpelt." And the three cats brought Waveripple back to their camp.